


No Valentine's Day

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Request: Hello! I got a Valentine’s day request for you. What about a reader that really hate Valentine’s day because her parents died at this exact date so she always hide during this event but now that she got Kylo as a best friend he want to spend it with her and told her how he feel about her,but she’s really cold and distant so he’s hurt because she kind of rejected him. She didn’t realized he was trying to tell her “I love you”. I leave the rest to you, but I would love a really fluffy ending.





	No Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Valentine's Day (obviously) but I had to wait for a month to create account here so yeah, happy delayed Valentine's Day!

Days before the date your mood begins to wane. Red hearts, flowers, chocolates, teddy bears, all those things that pretend to bring joy only darken your heart.

You don’t hate Valentine’s Day because all of those people in love who celebrate with cheesy gifts and dumb phrases. You hate it for a more painful reason: the death of your parents. You’ll never forget that day you were in high school, the whole class exchanging cards and roses, laughing to discover if you were someone’s crush. Then the call of the principal who twisted your life in a second. You turned into a orphan. They left you. Not on purpose. But you would never see them again so they could told you that.

 _Hey wyd?_  You receive a text. The sharp sound of the notification got you out of your thoughts about death and family. You check your phone and the recipient of the message makes you smile.

_You: Not much, why?_

_Kylo: Just checking. What you’re doing tomorrow?_

No no, you’re not going to let this happen. Since that day you have never celebrate Valentine’s Day again.

_You: Not again, Kylo_

_Kylo: (Y/N) I know it’s the anniversary of your parents’ you know. But it’s Valentine’s day too. Celebrate it with me_

_You: No, stop it. I already told you I do not want to_

_Kylo: Can we at least spend the day together? I swear to god I will not mention the words heart, love or be my valentine._

_You: I guess we can hang out for a bit_

_Kylo: Awesome. I’ll see you at The Happy Munch at 5.30_

_You: There will be no place because of the day_

_Kylo: Leave it to me;)_

You sigh, worried that your friend will do something crazy. You really appreciate his friendship but he never knows when to stop. Although it was exactly for that reason you became friends. After your parents’ death you turn to a really closed person, not interesting on socializing. It was a way to protect yourself from suffering again the loss of a loved one. But Kylo insisted so much to be your friend, he was so patient, so understanding. He waited with no rush for you to open to him and treasured every single thing you decided to share.

Whatever, you think. Everytime you’re with Kylo you have a good time, this time should not be different. Maybe some jalapeño poppers filled with cream cheese will make you feel better.

* * *

 

It was difficult for him but Kylo managed to convince you to spend Valentine’s Day with him. Yes, he lied about some details but it was the only way for you to accept. Besides, he’s going to make you like this day again.

Kylo arranged for a waiter to take care of the decoration of the table: a centerpiece with white roses and candles. He’s wearing a nice white shirt with a black tie and he’s holding a big bouquet of red roses. Everything is settled so he can finally confess his feelings for you. During all the time you’ve been friends he has fallen in love with you little by little until one day he realized that there was no turning back. He loves you and wants to spend the rest of his days with you. So, he thinks, today is the perfect day to do it.

As soon as you’re inside the restaurant and see Kylo with a big ass bouquet of roses you know what this is about. “I told you! I told you I didn’t want anything. I hate you!” You let your pain speak for you. This is what you’ve been running for.

“(Y/N) wait! I need to tell you something” Kylo’s smile fades when you see you’re angry, really angry. This was not part of the plan.

You don’t want to hear another word, you feel like you hate him for real, for planning this, for not respecting your wishes. You start to go back to the door so you can be free from this nonsense.

“Wait!” Kylo grabs you by the arm so he can stop you and explain himself. This was not for you to cry or lash out on him.

You struggle, trying to get free of him. “Fuck off! You don’t understand! No one understand!” you cry frustrated, feeling you’re alone like that horrible day when your parents died. Aware you’re making a scene in front of the other customers and waiters you decide to abandon the place. Not turning your head back to see if Kylo is after you. He’s not. He’s still on the restaurant, annoyed and disappointed that his plan hasn’t gone as he thought.

This has to be the worst Valentine’s Day ever, after your parents death of course. You don’t know how but you ended hidden in your closet, not wanting to see or hear anything, protected by four walls and a small space. You sit on the floor, hugging yourself with your knees bent, finally letting the tears pour out. You’re crying for your parents. For Kylo. For being an idiot to the only important person in your life.

After what it seems 2 hours you hear the closet door creaking and light hits you in the face. Standing on the frame door is your best friend, with sad eyes and a pout.

“You look fancy with that tie” you say with your voice weak and your eyes puffy and red from all the crying.

Kylo just gets in the closet, closing the door again. He sits on the floor next to you. Your shoulders bumping.

“My mom helped me to do the knot” he starts talking. “You’d think my dad should be the one who knows about those things but apparently  he has never put on a suit in his life. Not even for his wedding.”

A faint laugh comes out of you, imagining a short Leia helping her much taller son. He’s always making you laugh, even in moments like this.

“What did you run off like that, kid?” he sighs, ready to listen to you and trying not to act on it for once.

“Kylo, I lost my parents on a day like this. I don’t want to lose you either”. You feel your eyes filling with tears again by just imagining your life without him.

Kylo grabs you by the hand, you’re hidden on a closet, protected from all the evil of the world. Nothing can reach you.

”(Y/N) I’m not trying to make you forget this day, or your parents. Not at all. I just want you to create new memories that will help you cope with your grief". He grasps your hands before continuing. “You don’t have to carry Valentine’s Day on your own. You don’t have to carry anything alone. I’m here, kid. I’ve always been here”.

It’s dark but you can appreciate the outline of Kylo’s face. You get closer to him, looking for the solace of his mouth and when you found it he tastes sweet and comforting. It’s a short innocent kiss but it’s full of love promises.

“Don’t be scared, (Y/N). I’ll be the sea where you can drown all your ills” he whispers, not wanting to break this moment. The kiss is over but you’re still close to each other.

“I love you” you mutter.

“I love you too”. You can hear his smile on his voice. This closet will be the guardian of your mutual declaration of love and your first kiss.

“Do you think it’s already too late to celebrate?” you ask embarrassed you totally destroyed Kylo’s surprise.

“We can go to Denny’s. Those maniacs are always open” Kylo stands up and shakes the dust off of his pants. Then he offers you his hand to help you get up from the floor. You snicker and hug Kylo with both of your arms.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Kylo.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, (Y/N)” he cradles you in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
